


L'ombra

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: [ORIGINALE M/M] C’è un’ombra che sta inseguendo A, chi sarà mai? Bonus se è un essere sovrannaturaleQuesto racconto è stato scritto in occasione del p0rnfest 2017 organizzato su LandeDiFandom





	L'ombra

_[21:57, 5/1/2018] BRUH: che cazzo vuol dire che l'hai perso?_  
_[21:58, 5/1/2018] Alex Silvani, messaggio vocale:_  Quello che ti ho appena detto, coglione. Puff, sparito. Una curva e non l'ho più visto, corridoio vuoto, e adesso sono bloccato in questo cazzo di posto enorme con solo una torcia perché... Perché quelle di riserva le aveva lui nello zaino! Insieme alle barrette, al rilevatore di EVP e a chissà che altro gli avevo dato! Ma nooo, tu DOVEVI avere il tuo video del cazzo già bello montato entro domani sera, quindi lascia pure andare il tuo amico Alex con uno sconosciuto trovato su Internet.  
_[22:00, 5/1/2018] BRUH: alex, datti una calmata. comunque è una persona fidata, si sarà infilato in una stanza_  
[22:01, 5/1/2018] Alex Silvani: persona fidata preché lha deciso chi...? Fede devi venirmi a predere subito che io qui con quello non ci voglio strae  
[22:02, 5/1/2018] BRUH: riesci a vedere un punto di riferimento? ti sei disegnato una cartina?  
[22:03, 5/1/2018] Alex Silvani, messaggio vocale: Noooo, è solo un minuscolo mini mini ospedaletto di tre piani, cosa stiamo a farci la cartina prima, cit UNA PERSONA CHE ADESSO È A LETTO CON LA FEBBRE E MI HA SPEDITO QUI DENTRO LO STES- che cazzo?  
  
Alex puntò la torcia alla propria destra. Il fascio di luce illuminò il lungo corridoio, impolverato ma sgombro fino in fondo, fino alle scale che portavano al piano superiore. Socchiuse gli occhi e scandagliò ogni angolo di quel posto maledetto, senza vedere null'altro che piastrelle lucide e un muro disseminato di graffiti volgari.  
  
_[22:05, 5/1/2018] BRUH: Alex? Tutto bene?_  
  
Fantastico, ora pure le allucinazioni. In momenti più rilassati avrebbe sperato che fosse un fantasma pronto da registrare in video, adesso un essere incorporeo l'avrebbe lasciato insoddisfatto perché troppo scomodo da prendere a calci.  
Per sicurezza, illuminò sia il percorso da cui era appena arrivato, l'ennesimo corridoio spoglio, che il poco alla sua sinistra. La porta malconcia di un ripostiglio delle scope, semichiusa.  
«Coso, sei qui dentro?»  
Come si chiamava? Dani? Dennis?  
  
_[22:07, 5/1/2018] Alex Silvani: tutto bene nle senso che nn cè un cane di nessno_  
  
Spalancò l'ammasso di legno marcio che una volta magari era pure servito a qualcosa. Vuoto. Un inutile cubicolo senza niente dentro, nemmeno un mini pene disegnato a pennarello. Alex espirò, contemplò la nuvoletta davanti al suo volto, poi la insultò a voce alta quando si accorse che gli aveva appannato gli occhiali.  
Si calcò la cuffia sulla testa e sgranchì le dita: era sempre stato così freddo? Prima, grazie ai saldi del Decathlon e alla rabbia che gli scorreva in corpo, non ci aveva fatto caso. No, decisamente non faceva così freddo fino a pochi minuti prima. Si strinse nelle spalle, sorprendendosi a tremare.  
  
_Chiamata in arrivo_  
BRUH  
  
L'ultimo selfie di Fede, con una lattina di birra in mano e due occhi troppo azzurri per non essere passati sotto qualche filtro di Instagram, comparve all'improvviso sullo schermo del telefono.  
«Oi, ti sei messo in macchina?»  
Un colpo di tosse «Secondo te?»  
«T'ammazzo.»  
Dall'altra parte del telefono, Fede sbadigliò «Dimmi cosa vedi. Forse riesco ad aiutarti a venirne fuori.»  
«C'è stato un calo di temperatura. Forse oggi era la volta buona, se solo qualcuno non si fosse ammalato e quel Dan- Den-?»  
«Damian?»  
«Che nome del cazzo è Damian? Se quel Damian non si fosse rivelato un idiota e tu non avessi creduto alla sua bio sul blog.»  
«Era strano?» la voce di Fede era debole e ben lontana dalla solita, rumorosa ed entusiasta ai limiti del fastidio. A giudicare dai mugolii che inframmezzavano i colpi di tosse, sembrava si stesse grattando gli occhi.  
«Ma stai bene?»  
«Il medico mi ha dato l'antibiotico. Dicevamo. Era strano?»  
«A parte che non sapeva dove mettere le mani con l'attrezzatura e la telecamera era un modello che trovi al MediaWorld a cinquanta Euro... Parlava poco. Sembrava non sapere dove andare. Ed è SPARITO. Mi capisci? Sparito! Nel nulla. Mi ha mollato qui e se ne è tornato a casa!»  
«Cosa vedi davanti a te?»  
«Uno sgabuzzino per le scope vuoto. Le scale da cui vengo, e poi un corridoio che porta alla scala per salire.»  
Lungo silenzio, un colpo di tosse, Fede che inghiottiva forse l'intero contenuto di una bottiglia.  
Nell'attesa che si decidesse a dire qualcosa, Alex mosse un paio di passi avanti. Gli anfibi scricchiolarono sul pavimento liscio, che rifletteva la luce della torcia fortunatamente ancora quasi del tutto carica.  
«Che caz-»  
L'aveva vista, adesso. Proprio sul pianerottolo sopra i gradini. Stava tenendo la torcia ferma, le sue mani non tremavano più dal freddo. Non avrebbero dovuto esserci...  
«Alex?» Fede riemerse dopo l'ennesimo colpo di tosse «Ascoltami un attimo.»  
«Ho visto un'ombra. Ehi!» corse per annullare la distanza che lo separava dalle scale, ma una volta lì si rese conto di avere sollevato solo della polvere. Starnutì.  
«Falso allarme. Non c'è nessuno.»  
«Ascoltami ti ho detto.»  
«Ti ascolto anche troppo.»  
Scandagliò quanto poteva vedere al piano di sotto, poi sopra la sua testa: nulla. Solo scale, graffiti e freddo.  
«Sei sicuro di avere delle scale davanti?»  
«Ma te lo sei sniffato l'antibiotico?»  
«Stavo scorrendo la chat. Mi hai scritto tre volte 'sto salendo quelle cazzo di scale'. Così, sempre uguale. Dovresti già essere al terzo piano.»  
«Senti io non so che dirti.»  
Alex si grattò il braccio, ma a malapena placò il prurito, avvolto com'era in maglie su maglie termiche sotto il giaccone. Passò poi alla spalla, al collo e all'orecchio. Quella maledetta polvere, stava andando ovunque. Fede stava partendo per davvero, presto avrebbe iniziato a delirare su unicorni rosa ed elefanti con le ali.  
«Senti, torna a dormire. Qui me la cavo da solo.»  
L'altro tentò di dire qualcosa, ma la frase fu interrotta sul nascere prima da uno starnuto, e poi dalla solita tosse. Tre colpi, il rumore del vetro che sbatteva contro altro vetro, poi Fede che beveva.  
«Davvero, stai male. Ci penso i-»  
Di nuovo, questa volta da sotto. Non aveva mosso la torcia in nessun modo, eppure qualcosa si era spostato. Un'ombra, alta, sottile, più vicina di prima. Alex prese un respiro profondo e affondò il mento nella sciarpa. Di nuovo quel freddo glaciale.  
«Non salire, ok? Qualsiasi cosa tu veda, non salire.»  
La voce di Fede si era ridotta a un sussurro allarmato. Il suo respiro era pesante, intervallato da colpi di tosse e grugniti di dolore.  
«Ok, ok, non salgo.»  
Anche perché con la coda dell'occhio aveva appena captato un movimento proprio di fianco a lui, sui primi gradini. Alex saltò all'indietro. No, questa volta si era mosso qualcosa davvero, non poteva dare la colpa alla propria immaginazione.  
Tentò di prendere un respiro profondo, ma un peso sul petto glielo impedì e ricacciò fuori l'aria con gli interessi. Il ragazzo si portò la mano sullo sterno e trovò il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. Il freddo si era fatto più intenso, ma gocce di sudore bollente scivolavano imperterrite dalla fronte e inumidivano l'attaccatura dei capelli sulla nuca.  
«Senti, io adesso torno da dove sono venuto e cerco l'uscita e fanculo a Dennis.»  
«Damian.»  
«Quello lì.»  
Si sarebbe aspettato un'obiezione. Per quanto a Fede piacesse fare il duro, quello che non doveva chiedere mai, non avrebbe mai abbandonato una persona, di notte, in un luogo come quello. Invece, dopo un colpetto di tosse, tutto ciò che Fede disse fu  
«Sì, scendi giù subito.»  
Il telefono cadde a terra, seguito da Alex che scivolava sul pavimento e imprecava contro il suo osso sacro. Il fascio di luce si fissò come se fosse stato senziente sulla scalinata che portava su. E sull'ombra che muoveva passi lenti nella sua direzione.  
«Oh cazzo!»  
Si riappropriò di telefono e torcia e con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe si gettò dal lato opposto, verso il piano di sotto, lontano da quel... da quel coso.  
«Alex? Alex?»  
«Non prendermi per deficiente. Se ti metti a ridere ti ammazzo. Ti ammazzo sul serio.»  
«Cos'hai visto?»  
Il ragazzo si tuffò dalle scale, fece i gradini a due e a tre, scivolò sul pianerottolo e ringraziò di avere i guanti e di essersi risparmiato un'ustione al palmo della mano. Si mise di nuovo in piedi.  
«Come sai che ho visto qualcosa? Eh?»  
«Senti, calmati. Devi uscire da lì.»  
Alex guardò su. Nel buio, tutto era fermo. Persino la polvere aveva smesso di svolazzare, in quel maledetto edificio vuoto.  
«Ho visto una cazzo di ombra! Che mi seguiva! Tipo tre volte! Ho le allucinazioni?»  
«No. Non hai le allucinazioni.»  
Il tono strozzato di Fede aveva l'aria di una confessione.  
«E Damian non è un esploratore, o nulla del genere.»  
Alex con un salto atterrò nel corridoio e rimpianse la propria scelta quando una scossa di dolore partì dal talloni ed esplose alla base del cranio.  
«Cosa mi vuoi dire?»  
«Esci di lì e poi ti spiego.»  
«No, tu mi spieghi adesso.»  
«Senti non fare come quei personaggi idioti degli horror, scendi le scale, esci e poi ne parliamo.» Fede faticava a parlare, la fine della sua frase si trasformò in un sibilo e poi in tosse che non accennava a smettere.  
Alex si guardò attorno, aspettandosi da un momento all'altro di vedere spuntare quella... cosa, dal nulla. Ma le ombre restavano al loro posto, nulla si muoveva a parte il suo corpo affannato.  
E un piede su un gradino.  
Schizzò dall'altra parte del corridoio, con i polmoni che minacciavano di esplodere e il gelo che gli attanagliava lo stomaco. Il respiro si condensò davanti al suo naso, di nuovo, per poi smettere all'improvviso.  
«Alex? Stai bene?»  
«Che cazzo sta succedendo?»  
«La ragione per cui sei lì stasera è che oggi...» bevve un sorso d'acqua «Oggi è l'unico giorno di questo mese in cui quel coso di sicuro è qui. Damian... Damian è un tizio che si occupa di allestire, diciamo...» uno starnuto, due, tre «Che palle... Di allestire protezioni, contro quel coso. Di solito si reca sul posto prima della sera della spedizione, fa le sue magie. Avrebbe dovuto tenerti al sicuro, ma se è sparito, io... Esci di lì!»  
Alex sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, come se farlo potesse aiutarlo a sbrogliare la matassa di pensieri confusi che per poco non lo fecero ruzzolare giù dalle scale.  
«Piano terra...» mormorò, senza fiato.  
Ricordava il tizio, Dennis... Damian. Come si era presentato all'ingresso, un ragazzino minuto, biondo e dagli occhioni chari che non doveva avere più di sedici anni e non aveva nemmeno idea di che pulsante premere accendere una videocamera. Avvolto in un cappotto nero, ciondolava qua e là, con un'espressione annoiata e assonnata stampata sul volto. Parlava poco, sorrideva spesso, e aveva una risatina irritante. In altre circostanze l'avrebbe quasi trovato carino.  
Però era sparito dopo mezz'ora di registrazione. Doveva capirlo che fosse qualche tipo di hippie suonato che in qualche modo era riuscito a trascinare Fede nei suoi deliri da santone.  
«Sto uscendo, sto uscendo. Giuro che appena ti trovo ti ammazzo. Ma porc-»  
Stava per ammazzarsi. Questa volta stava per ammazzarsi davvero grazie a un sacco della spazzatura lasciato in mezzo al corridoio e che prima non c'era.  
«No aspetta, cosa...?»  
Il suo cervello si rifiutava di capire cosa fosse, di distinguere in quell'ammasso di stoffa e plastica due gambe, due braccia, due pugni grigiastri stretti fino allo spasmo. La torcia illuminò prima i pantaloni termici squarciati al bacino, un cappotto arancione troppo costoso per essere sporcato e stracciato a quel modo, un collo raggrinzito, prosciugato, coi nervi ben tesi che sembrava avrebbero lacerato la pelle da un momento all'altro.  
«Fede... Fede qui c'è un cazzo di morto. Prima non c'era.»  
«Mi stai prendendo per il culo però adesso.»  
Ne aveva abbastanza. Di Fede, di Coso, di quel posto che doveva essere un ospedale infestato ma evidentemente non lo era, di un cadavere che era comparso lì dal nulla e non sembrava un barbone crepato di freddo.  
«Ah sì? Beh, allora guarda qui.»  
Premette sullo schermo l'icona per trasformare la chiamata vocale in videochiamata. Trattenne il respiro mentre dava a Fede una fantastica visuale sul volto del corpo, uno straccio grigiastro di pelle raggrinzita, orbite vuote, capelli neri che scivolavano via a ciocche. Alex buttò giù l'acido che stava risalendo dallo stomaco. Non faceva odore, ma il cervello sopperiva egregiamente pescando dalla memoria un misto di carogna e spazzatura lasciata al sole. Questo almeno, al contrario dell'ombra, non si muoveva. Immobile, nemmeno un granello di polvere sopra il cappotto o una mosca che gli svolazzasse attorno.  
«Alex, ascoltami bene.»  
Il viso di Fede sullo schermo era cereo. Due profondi cerchi viola gli affossavano gli occhi, i due giorni di digiuno per la febbre gli avevano scavato le guance. Sembrava un fantasma, ma il peggio era il terrore che gli deformava i lineamenti e irrigidiva la mandibola. Stava tremando, nel suo pigiamone di pile blu.  
«Alex, Alex. Devi uscire di lì.»  
Si portò una mano al petto, come se cercasse un aiuto per respirare. Tossì.  
«Dimmi qualcosa che non so.»  
Un movimento impercettibile ai limiti del suo campo visivo. Faceva di nuovo freddo.  
«Quello è Damian.»  
«No, tu mi stai prendendo per il culo.»  
«Ci ho parlato su Skype la settimana scorsa!» di nuovo la tosse, che lo scosse dall'interno e lo lasciò con gli occhi lucidi «L'ho visto bene. E sono sicuro sia lui. Ti prego, esci di lì! Torna a casa prima che-»  
Alex respirava a fatica, in sospiri troppo brevi per portargli sollievo ai polmoni. Affondò di nuovo il volto nella sciarpa, mentre il freddo tornava, sempre più intenso. Le gambe congelate non rispondevano più. Lì impalato davanti al cadavere, sicuro che dietro le sue spalle ci fosse ancora, quell'ombra maledetta che lo stava seguendo con tutta la calma del mondo.  
«E allora io con chi cazzo sono stato...?»  
Il rumore di un passo, un passo umano. Alex si voltò di scatto, appena in tempo per vedere un ciuffo di capelli biondi, un sorriso angelico e un cappotto nero.  
«Con me!»  
\---  
Aprì gli occhi e incontrò il buio. Sbatté le le palpebre, incurante del bruciore, e allungò una mano per grattarsi il viso. Il polso si scontrò contro l'inaspettata resistenza di una striscia di plastica.  
Il sangue ricominciò a scorrere, ricordandogli di avere delle braccia e delle gambe che adesso formicolavano e dolevano da morire.  
«Sì, sì, l'ho portato via quello che non doveva esserci. Ma certo che non ho lasciato lì l'altro, per chi mi hai preso, per un novellino? Ti prometto che entro domani mattina finisc- ma mi vuoi lasciare parlare? Sì, certo che finisco. Sì ho eliminato tutto. No poi non mi faccio più vedere lì dentro. Sì certo, ciao. Ciao. Baci. Ciao. Ah sì, di' alla sore che ho usato il trucchetto delle ombre. T. O. P. Poi le spiego bene come fare. Sì ciao baci a presto.»  
Alex riconobbe il bip del proprio telefono ancora prima di mettere a fuoco la chiazza luminosa a pochi metri da lui, poi la figura esile che lo teneva in mano, infine i contorni confusi di una stanza vuota. No, non una stanza: un pavimento metallico e il maniglione antipanico attaccato a una porta nera sopra cui agonizzava una luce d'emergenza.  
«Dove...»  
«Sei sveglio! Oh, grazie al cielo, pensavo di averti colpito troppo forte.»  
Tornò tutto: il tizio scomparso, la telefonata a Federico, l'ombra, il cadavere. E il ragazzino biondo che adesso gli stava sfiorando la fronte con le dita gelide e sorrideva.  
«No, stai bene. Solo un brutto livido.»  
Avrebbe voluto urlare aiuto, strappare i legacci che lo tenevano intrappolato alla ringhiera anche a costo di strapparsi la pelle del polsi e finire come la tizia in quel film su Netflix. Però la mano dell'altro era così fresca, contro la propria fronte bollente, così piacevole...  
Con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità gli sferrò un calcio, ma fu come colpire un palo di ferro. Il ragazzo non si mosse, si limitò a sorridere e premere di più il palmo contro la sua testa.  
«S-scusa...»  
_SCUSA?!_  
«Oh, nessun problema. All'inizio fate tutti così. Anche l'idiota che ha provato a spargere del sale in casa mia. Ben poco divertimento, quello lì, se me lo chiedi.»  
L'espressione vuota del cadavere, con le sue orbite scavate, la pelle raggrinzita e i capelli che cadevano a ciocche gli invase il campo visivo. Voleva vomitare. Voleva davvero, davvero vomitare.  
«Chi sei tu? O... cosa?»  
L'indice del ragazzino scivolò lungo la tempia, scese sullo zigomo e infine gli sfiorò le labbra secche.  
«Hai mandato un Purificatore a rendermi inoffensivo in casa mia e non lo sai?»  
Una nota di scherno nel suo sussurro, che si infilava nelle orecchie e colpiva dritto dritto il cervello. Avrebbe dovuto avere paura, lo sapeva. Ma i suoi muscoli si stavano rilassando e anche la nausea stava scomparendo. Il cadavere era un ricordo sfocato, lontano.  
«Non so... Non sono stato io, è stato Fede e...»  
Il ragazzo si fermò di scatto, con la mano a mezz'aria. Spalancò gli occhi e i suoi lineamenti delicati si deformarono in... paura?  
«F-Fede? Fede come? Fede Sal-qualcosa?»  
Alex annuì, confuso.  
«Oh, fantastico.» il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo sul telefono che stringeva in mano. Un secondo dopo, lo schermo si frantumò sotto le All-Star nere.  
«Ok, così va meglio.» tornò a sorridere.  
«Il mio telefono...»  
«Te ne compro un altro, va bene? Ricominciamo da capo.»  
Si inginocchiò a terra. Uno strappo sui jeans lasciava intravedere la pelle bianca della gamba esile. Adesso che erano alla stessa altezza, ogni rimasuglio della paura che prima lo aveva fatto tremare era svanita. Il suo aspetto angelico era così... inoffensivo. Di cosa aveva avuto paura, poi? Non ricordava.  
«Puoi chiamarmi Gabriele. Gabri, se vuoi.» gli afferrò la mano e la strinse.  
«Ma io ero...»  
«Legato? Certo che no! Mi stavo iniziando a chiedere perché tenessi le braccia alzate. Io non lego nessuno. Non è nel mio stile.»  
Gabriele si sporse in avanti, costringendolo a divaricare le gambe per fargli spazio.  
«Sento il tuo cuore che batte.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Qui.»  
Inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, Gabriele appoggiò il palmo aperto sul suo petto. Era gelido, persino da sopra la giacca.  
«Mi piace.»  
«Cosa vuoi?»  
«Questo.» con un mezzo sorriso che gli increspava le labbra, fece scivolare la mano verso il basso, verso l'orlo della giacca, e poi sotto, sulla pelle che scottava. Alex provò a muoversi, ma il suo corpo era paralizzato.  
«Sì, molto meglio del ragazzino di prima...»  
Era vicino. Troppo vicino. Alex si morse il labbro per calmare il proprio respiro, mentre l'altro ridacchiava con la guancia ormai appoggiata alla sua spalla. Una ciocca ribelle dei capelli biondi gli solleticava l'orecchio.  
«Io sono un vampiro. Una specie, almeno. Per darti meglio l'idea.» la mano salì sul collo, si soffermò sulla spalla e sulla clavicola. Con una spinta lo attirò verso di sé e le labbra, gelide ma morbide, lo sfiorarono proprio sotto l'orecchio.  
Sussultò.  
«Sei davvero... ricettivo.» rise. La sua risata era bella. Era attraente. E lui stava respirando più forte del normale.  
«Non ti preoccupare. È normale che tu non riesca a muoverti. Te l'ho detto, sono solo una specie di vampiro. Certi poteri sono molto comodi, quando non sei poi questo gran conquistatore né sai farti strada con le parole. Pensa un po', è persino normale che tu mi trovi attraente anche se faccio così.»  
I denti affondarono nella carne del collo. Il sangue prese a scorrere, troppo caldo, e inzuppò i vestiti di entrambi. Poi arrivò il dolore. Alex mugolò, incapace di urlare, ma fu accolto solo dall'ennesima risatina dell'altro, che per tutta risposta fece scorrere la lingua dove prima l'aveva ferito. Il bruciore sparì all'istante.  
«Potrei ripetere questo esatto gesto un'altra decina di volte, e tu mi chiederesti di ripeterlo per l'undicesima.»  
Alex deglutì, serrò le labbra. Era vero. Il lieve pizzicore lasciato dal sangue si stava irradiando, tiepido, a tutto il suo corpo. Viso arrossato, braccia, stomaco...  
«Te l'avevo detto. Sei particolarmente recettivo. Ho fatto bene a dedicarti un po' di tempo.» questa volta premette il palmo tra le gambe di Alex, che fece un salto, e si spinse verso di lui.  
«Non ancora. Non ancora.» gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo costrinse a guardarlo. Giovane, non poteva avere vent'anni, eppure la scintilla crudele nel suo sguardo raccontava un'altra storia, quella di un predatore abituato a quel genere di gioco, che ripeteva da chissà quanto tempo.  
Una stretta al petto lo sorprese. Immaginò il cadavere al primo piano, e con lui una miriade di vittime senza nome. Tutte passate attraverso lo stesso trattamento, la stessa attenzione, lo stesso piacere. Era... geloso?  
«A cosa stai pensando?» Gabriele appoggiò la fronte sulla sua. L'odore del sangue che ancora gli colava dalle labbra lo inebriò. Lo voleva. Voleva baciarlo. Voleva che lo mordesse ancora. Al diavolo Fede, l'esplorazione nel non-ospedale e il tizio morto. Al diavolo tutto.  
Quando finalmente, senza attendere una risposta, quella creatura lo baciò, emise un basso, prolungato mugolio di soddisfazione. Si spinse contro di lui, contro le sue labbra fredde, assaporò il sapore metallico del proprio sangue.  
«Puoi muovere le braccia, se proprio ci tieni.» mormorò, a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra.  
Alex lo afferrò per i fianchi. Gli strappò il cappotto nero e infilò le mani sotto la maglietta leggera. Era così magro che non avrebbe faticato a contare le costole. Le sue mani si strinsero attorno alla vita, con le dita che quasi si toccavano tanto era sottile. Premette il proprio corpo contro al suo, beandosi del gelo che dava sollievo al calore febbricitante in cui era immerso.  
Questa volta fu il suo turno di morderlo sul collo, anche se il tentativo gli fruttò solo uno sbuffo divertito.  
«Vorresti mordere?» lo prese in giro «Così?»  
E di nuovo i denti affondati nella carne e il sangue che scorreva giù lungo il petto e saturava i vestiti già zuppi. Di nuovo quel maledetto dolore che lo lasciava senza fiato, inappagato, con la voglia di riceverne ancora e ancora.  
Gabriele rise, mentre per la seconda volta carezzava con la lingua le ferite «Sei davvero speciale, lo sai?»  
Lo diceva a tutti?  
«E non lo dico a tutti. Tipo con il tizio che hai trovato morto è stato un procedimento fin troppo breve e indolore.»  
Alex inspirò, cercò di ignorare il calore che si stava diffondendo nel petto e nella testa leggera «Morirò?»  
Voleva morire? Voleva diventare un cadavere prosciugato come Dennis o come si chiamava?  
Sì.  
Gabriele lo baciò di nuovo, sfiorandogli a malapena le labbra. Gli accarezzò la guancia, senza distogliere un attimo i propri occhi dai suoi. Alex lo strinse a sé, affondò il volto nell'incavo del suo collo.  
In silenzio, Gabriele piegò la schiena, si soffermò di nuovo sul collo e l'intero corpo di Alex fremette per l'attesa. Ma non ci fu nessun morso. Invece, un paio di mani veloci gli slacciarono la giacca e sollevarono i tre strati di tessuto termico in cui aveva avuto la pessima idea di avvolgersi prima di uscire di casa.  
«Vuoi morire?» sussurrò Gabriele, col viso schiacciato contro il suo ventre, proprio sopra l'orlo dei pantaloni. Un abile movimento delle dita, e il bottone saltò via.  
«Io-»  
«Non mi dispiacerebbe tenerti.» una mano fredda si infilò dentro i pantaloni e li spinse giù, fino alle ginocchia. Alex fece scorrere la mano tra i suoi capelli, li tirò indietro a scoprire il volto di Gabriele, intento a coprire di baci gelidi ogni millimetro di pelle scoperta.  
Voleva tenerlo, era l'unico pensiero nella sua mente. Ne aveva uccisi talmente tanti da perdere il conto, e voleva tenere lui.  
«Puoi... tenermi.» strinse in un pugno i capelli dell'altro, che con la lingua gli stava solleticando l'erezione da sopra la stoffa dei boxer. Poco per volta, solo con la punta. Provò a spingerlo giù, ma il braccio rimase immobile dov'era.  
«E pensare che stavo quasi per lasciarti andare via...»  
Sarebbe stata una bugia non ammettere di aver pensato con un certo timore a un morso, non appena Gabriele glielo prese in bocca fino alla base con un unico, leggiadro movimento del collo. Ma non accadde nulla del genere.  
La testa del ragazzo rimase immobile, fu la lingua a muoversi. Prima su e giù, poi di lato, disegnando infiniti semicerchi. Era freddo, era viscido, era tremendamente eccitante. Ne voleva di più.  
E come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Gabriele sollevò la testa, percorse l'intera lunghezza con la lingua e si fermò sulla punta, con cui giocherellò per un tempo troppo breve.  
«Mi piace la tua espressione.» ripulì un rivolo di saliva sul mento con la manica «Continua a guardarmi.»  
Sarebbe stato impossibile fare il contrario. Solo allora notò il verde intenso dei suoi occhi, illuminati finalmente dalla lampadina di emergenza, l'unica fonte di luce di qualunque fosse il luogo in cui l'aveva portato.  
Mentre lo osservava, muovendo la lingua senza un ritmo o un senso, apposta per mantenerlo sulle spine, nei suoi occhi brillava lo stesso luccichio crudele di poco prima. Era bellissimo. E voleva tenerlo. Tutto per sé.  
L'urlo gli sfuggì, involontario e imbarazzante, quando all'improvviso Gabriele si tuffò di nuovo sopra di lui. Fu con la punta della sua lingua che si spingeva sulla pelle sensibile della base che venne e si lasciò andare, sfinito, contro la ringhiera.  
Sentì l'altro deglutire.  
«Ma che carino.»  
Gabriele gli carezzò il viso col dorso della mano, e lo baciò sulla guancia. Alex lo abbracciò, cercando le sue labbra, ma incontrò dell'altro solo la fronte e l'attaccatura dei capelli.  
I denti affilati gli solleticarono la pelle del collo.  
«Adesso devo fare una cosa. Non durerà molto.»  
\---  
«Ma a che ora sei tornato a casa ieri notte?»  
«Uh?»  
La testa pulsava tanto forte che Alex fu sicuro stesse per esplodere. Fitte di dolore nascevano sulla fronte e si propagavano ovunque, fino al collo. Aveva sete, la gola secca. Allungò una mano sul comodino, finché le dita non sfiorarono la forma familiare del bicchierone di Star Wars.  
«Ma ti sei andato a ubriacare in giro? Svegliati!»  
«Non scassarmi i coglioni, Sara.»  
Si stropicciò gli occhi e si mise a sedere sul materasso. Attorno a lui, il solito casino della sua stanzetta singola. Libri ammassati ovunque, attrezzatura per i video, il pc buttato in un angolo, in carica. Lo zaino con il rilevatore di EVP.  
Lo... zaino col rilevatore dentro?  
La sua coinquilina sbuffò «Sì ma la prossima volta vedi di farti trovare perché è da ieri alle nove che il tuo fidanzato mi stressa perché non riesce a chiamarti.»  
«Non è il mio fidanzato.»  
«Quello che ti pare.»  
C'era qualcosa di strano nello zaino. Non doveva essere lì, l'aveva perso, ma dove...?  
Portò le mani al collo, alla ricerca di qualcosa. La trovò: quattro minuscole cicatrici, belle in rilievo, a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra. Con passo malfermo, zoppicò fino alla scrivania, quasi strappò i legacci che lo tenevano chiuso.  
«Oh ma sei ancora ubriaco?»  
«Ma ti viene la dissenteria se esci dalla mia stanza?»  
«Che hai mangiato ieri sera, un pipistrello morto? Hai pure spaccato il telefono.»  
Un... pipistrello?  
Il trillo del campanello fu il colpo di grazia che gli massacrò i timpani e uccise ogni speranza di liberarsi del mal di testa.  
«Questo è il tuo fidanzato. Poco ma sicuro. Basta che sloggiate prima che arrivino le mie compagne di corso.»  
I boccoli di Sara, perfetti anche se il resto del suo corpo era avvolto in un pigiamone a righe e piccoli coni gelato, saltellarono verso la porta d'ingresso.  
«Sì, sì. È tornato. Sì ti faccio entrare, basta che vi leviate dalle palle che noi dobbiamo studiare.»  
Dalla tasca frontale dello zaino cadde un foglietto, un semplice A6 a quadretti scarabocchiato in nero con una grafia infantile e talmente fitta da essere quasi incomprensibile. Una data, forse, qualche numero che poteva essere l'ora, e un indirizzo che non conosceva.  
Fede gli piombò in camera e Alex fece appena in tempo a nascondere di nuovo tutto sotto il rilevatore, il raccoglitore che usavano per le annotazioni e l'astuccio.  
«Stai bene?» lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse.  
«Dovrei chiedertelo io. Fai paura.»  
Doveva avere ancora la febbre, perché il pallore del suo volto aveva assunto una sfumatura verdastra, e gli occhi erano iniettati di sangue. Sospirò, e il suo corpo fu scosso da un tremito.  
«Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dirti a cosa stavi andando incontro, ma era davvero così importante avere una prova filmata, che... Avevo quasi paura che tu fossi finito... Lascia stare, sono felice che tu sia vivo e-»  
Non bastò il riflesso di Alex, rapido nel tirarsi indietro, perché con una velocità che non avrebbe mai pensato gli appartenesse, Fede l'aveva costretto a voltare il collo, dal lato delle cicatrici. Spalancò gli occhi arrossati e si morse il labbro.  
«Alex, dobbiamo parlare.»  
«Di cosa?» gli chiese, confuso.  
«Di... qualcosa di grosso. Hai... C'è qualcosa che non va oggi, tra le tue cose? Un oggetto fuori posto, in più, in meno... Qualsiasi cosa.»  
Ripensò al foglietto nello zaino, con il luogo e l'orario di quello che sembrava un appuntamento. Un appuntamento a cui doveva andare, da solo.  
«No, certo che no. Che stai dicendo?»  
Fede sospirò di sollievo «Fatti una doccia e vestiti. Sarà una giornata lunghissima.»


End file.
